


catch me when i fall

by barrysxiris



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Hurt Barry Allen, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Panic Attacks, Pre-Season/Series 01, Protective Iris West, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrysxiris/pseuds/barrysxiris
Summary: Iris wondered if this is what Joe felt like when her appendix bursted. The feeling that something was wrong was clouding her thoughts but all she knew is that she needed to get to Barry, she needed to know if he was okay.[Pre-Season One]





	catch me when i fall

Iris wondered if this is what Joe felt like when her appendix bursted. The feeling that something was wrong was clouding her thoughts, her heart was racing and she felt a little nauseous. The fact that the biggest lightning storm central city has ever experienced was currently happening didn’t help at all but all she knew is that she needed to get to Barry, it would be dangerous but she needed to know if he was okay. She got up from her bed and quietly went downstairs, being careful not to disturb Joe and headed to her car. She started driving to Barry’s apartment that wasn’t too far from the West house, she needed to see him.

-

-

-

Barry could feel the anxiety rising with every lightning bolt that hit.The panic never settled and every time he heard the crackle of the lighting his mind would flash back to the night his mother had been killed, seeing the reverse flash circling around her and the lightning overwhelming him. He hadn’t been able to go up to the window on the right side of his room purely because of the fear that was keeping him from getting too close. His chest was starting to get tight and Barry knew this feeling, he was having a panic attack. His breathing shallowed as his vision started to falter. He cant think. All he can see is the reverse flash slowly approaching his mother before he’s flashed away and left in the middle of the street. He’s shaking and he cant breathe and god he hates this, the finality of it all, he feels like he’s dying. He settles into the corner the farthest away from his window because he cant stand up any longer. I cant breathe, I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe is all he can think. The panic is suffocating him and he feels paralyzed. Suddenly, one huge lightning bolt flashes right past his window and he’s brought back to him running back to the house and collapsing onto his dead mother who’s skins already gone pale. Barry sits there in shock as tears threaten to flow. He just wants all this suffering to end.

-

-

-

Iris arrives at Barry’s apartment, heart still in her throat. She knocks on his door a couple times but there’s no answer and her panic rises. She decides to use her spare key. When she gets in she calls his name a couple of times but he doesn’t answer and her heart sinks. She quickly makes her way upstairs and when she reaches his room she finds a shaking Barry in the corner and her heart breaks a little. She rushes over to him and tries to get his attention but he’s just frozen with fear. After a couple of moments, he turns to her and whispers that he can’t breathe with panic in his voice and his eyes wide with fear. It’s not until then that Iris realizes that he’s having a panic attack. She puts her arms on his shoulders and tries to talk him down, tell him it’s okay. He calms down a little bit , breathing still shallow and iris sits beside him. She can tell that he’s trying not to sob, she can see it in his eyes. Soon enough his defense mechanisms fail him as he slowly begins to lose control. She tells him it’s okay to feel what he’s feeling and he collapses into her arms as starts sobbing big and heart-wrenching sobs. She hates that her best friend is hurting, she wishes that the pain would go away. He’s still shaking and now he’s fully crying in her arms, completely breaking down. Iris’ heart breaks even more because she realizes that the pain is never going to go away and he’ll never be free from the hurt, pain and tragedy. She doesn’t remember how many times she’s said and thought that he doesn’t deserve this. She wishes she could take it all away but she can’t and that saddens her. After a while the crying begins to slow and he looks up at Iris apologetically as if he was a nuisance to her. She held his head against her chest for a couple more moments before she finally gets up and gently guides him towards his bed. He gets up too, his movements slow and sad, and makes his way into his bed. He’s so tired, tired of everything. Iris tucks him in and decides she needs to stay with him. He doesn’t protest as she gets into bed next to him, instead he curls up against her and holds her like she’s the only thing keeping him alive. She uses her fingers to comb through his hair to ease him to sleep because god he deserves the peace. He whispers a faint and broken thank you before she feels his breathing even out beneath her and is washed over with relief. She starts drifting off too as she realizes that even though the tragedy will never go away, everything is going to be okay. He will be okay in the end, and she’s willing to be there for him through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked my first story. This wasn’t beta’d so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
